


Algebra Homework

by ToxicMedusa



Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi is OOC, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Pre-Hope's Peak Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicMedusa/pseuds/ToxicMedusa
Summary: This fanfic sucks but I tried :DKokichi doesn't like his maths homework and Shuichi is a trooper :)Also Kokichi is very OOC
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140200
Kudos: 27





	Algebra Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Ooooookay so this is my first fanfic ever but uh..? Also sorry if these characters are a bit OOC I suck at this ok? Ok.
> 
> Anyway, this is inspired by GayCheerios' series ''Lavender Eyes and Lullabies'' go check them out if you like this fic cuz they're a really good creator!
> 
> Uh also I kinda went on my own rant about how much I hate maths in the beginning haha... Also I say Maths not Math cuz I'm British anywayyyyyy byyyyye

Kokichi gnawed on the tip of his pen, staring at the homework lying in front of him. He just wanted to get it done, so he could spend the entire weekend with Shumai. It was his least favourite subject: Maths. It was so pointless and boring that he would nearly fall asleep in every class and Shuichi would have to shake him awake before he fell asleep on his shoulder. Not that Kokichi wouldn't mind sleeping on his beloved's shoulder, in fact, he would love to just doze off on his shoulder until the end of class. However, Shuichi wasn't a big fan of PDA, even if it was just as simple as lying on his shoulder. Kokichi would never want Shuichi to feel uncomfortable, and so he respected how he felt like any good boyfriend would.

Kokichi glared back at his homework sheet. He was on 'Question Seven' out of ten. It doesn't seem too bad when you say just that, but unfortunately, Kokichi was doing algebra; the WORST thing about maths. Maths was somewhat tolerable before they started bringing in letters.

Kokichi began to think less about his homework and more about Shuichi. He wasn't currently at the dorm and was instead picking up some dinner from the cafeteria. Most people went out to restaurants to eat so the cafeteria lines weren't as long as they were at lunch. So why was Shuichi taking so goddamn 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨? The faster Shuichi came back, the faster Kokichi would get an 'excuse' to completely disregard his homework. 

His attention being brought back to the aggravating sheet in front of him, he'd completely given up on trying to solve it. He slammed his head onto the desk, pain immediately shooting through his body. '𝘖𝘸,' he thought to himself, '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?' Tears immediately began to spring from his eyes as he felt himself slipping away into his littlespace. '𝘕𝘰... 𝘕𝘰, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸...' 

Kokichi hadn't regressed in a couple of weeks, every time he got close to doing so, he immediately would snap himself out of it, telling himself he wasn't a dumb baby, and that he didn't need to regress. 

Shuichi, as Kokichi's caregiver, had been slightly worried about Kokichi not regressing, but then he reassured himself that it meant his mental health was getting better, which was a very good sign. There wasn't anything to worry about... right?

Kokichi was very annoyed at himself, how he always got so close to regression whenever he injured himself. He knew purposefully forcing back on his regression wasn't a good idea, especially when it was used as a coping mechanism for his mental health. However, he hated the number of close calls he'd had when around his friends to the point where he was pretty sure they knew that he was hiding something.

"Geez," he said to himself, glaring at his unfinished homework. '𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳...' he thought to himself '𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥.' 

He was tired, hungry and bored, and if Shuichi didn't come back in the next 5 minutes, he'd actually go insane. As if on cue, the dorm room door creaked open and he saw his beloved Shumai's face poking out from behind it. Or, half of his face as the cap he wore covered the majority of it. Kokichi never knew why he wore that silly cap so often, his face without it was too adorable.

"Heya Shumai! Why are ya peeking out from behind the door like that, hmm?" Kokichi exclaimed, pulling Shuichi in with a fake smile plastered over his face.

"Hey Kokichi, sorry about the wait... I got your favourite though," Shuichi said, with a weak smile.

"Aww, Shumai is soooo good to me," Kokichi said happily, taking one of the plates off the tray his boyfriend held. They both sat down at the table at began chatting over their food. 

Shuichi and Kokichi talked for a bit before Shuichi decided to look at Kokichi's face a bit more. He kept staring at Kokichi as the purple-haired boy's words were drowned out. Something was different about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes immediately latched onto the red mark on his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Shumaiiii! Hey Shuichi! Are you even paying attention?" 

Shuichi was immediately snapped back to existence by Kokichi who was waving his hand in front of the navy-haired boy's face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I must've zoned out." Shuichi mumbled. Shuichi reached his hand out to Kokichi's forehead. "Ouma, is your forehead okay?" Kokichi immediately dodged Shuichi hand. "I'm fine, Shumai! Geez!" 

Shuichi frowned. And he reached out to touch his boyfriend's forehead again, brushing his fingers over the red mark. It didn't hurt like crazy, but it was enough to get a reaction out of him.

"Ow!" Kokichi yelped, slightly out of character.

The pain shot through his body again as he began to feel himself slipping away. 

"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked, walking over to Kokichi's chair to calm him down. 

"Shu... Shuichi. I'm fine." Kokichi usually called Shuichi 'Shu' when he was in his littlespace. Shuichi then realised that he was purposefully holding back on his regression. 

Feeling bad for the leader, Shuichi lightly petted his boyfriend's purple hair as Kokichi began to slip away, feeling safe in Shuichi's arms. He eventually gave in, deciding to slip away completely. 

Kokichi immediately began sniffling into Shuichi's neck, burying his face into the dark fabric of his shirt.

Shuichi frowned again. "'Kichi, does your forehead really hurt that much?" 

Kokichi looked up to Shuichi with shiny lavender eyes. "N-no..." he sniffed. 

"So, why are you crying then," Shuichi asked, gently twirling one of the purple locks of hair on his boyfriend's head.

"Y-you're mad at me..." Kokichi mumbled. 𝘖𝘩... 

"'Kichi, I'm not mad at you," Shuichi said, smiling gently at his boyfriend. "Why would I be?" 

Kokichi avoided eye contact with Shuichi nervously. The blue-haired male decided to let it go. "Do you want to go to sleep, 'Kichi?" Shuichi said, giving Kokichi a little boop on the nose. 

Kokichi giggled happily. Shuichi taking it as a yes went over to the closet to pick out some nightwear for the little. 

After gathering an outfit for himself and Kokichi, he began to change the purple-haired boy into an oversized lilac hoodie, a diaper, black shorts and checkered leg-warmers. Finally, he added a pacifier; the same style as his leg-warmers.

Shuichi got himself changed before picking the little one up and taking them to bed. Eventually, the soft sounds of their breathing lulled them to sleep.

Kokichi woke up in Shuichi's embrace, everything feeling hazy. Eventually coming to his senses, Kokichi spat out the pacifier on to the bed, immediately being taken aback by the fact that he'd regressed. At that point, he just slumped back under the covers shamefully. He picked up the pacifier and put it back in his mouth. He then re-wrapped his arms around Shuichi, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately, Shuichi was not a heavy sleeper.

"...huh? 'Kichi?" 

Seeing Shuichi awake, he didn't want to say anything and he just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tighter. 

"Everything alright, hm?"

Kokichi shook his head into his beloved's chest.

Shuichi petted Kokichi's hair and asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong this time?" 

Kokichi paused, then hesitantly shook his head.

Shuichi frowned.

"Kokichi, I want to help sweetheart. Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"Noo..." Kokichi mumbled through his pacifier.

"Kokichi..." Shuichi said. "Please."

Kokichi gave in.

He clutched the fabric of Shuichi's shirt as his pacifier fell out of his mouth. "W-well..." he began.

Kokichi began to explain everything, from the stress of school and DICE and how he didn't want to regress. He explained how he thought that Shuichi hated him for regressing and how he's too much to handle. 

Shuichi listened along to every last word, not interrupting once. When Kokichi finished explaining, he looked up at Shuichi nervously, not knowing what to expect. He looked up at Shuichi who'd been listening to him this entire time and asked...

"Do you still love me?"

Shuichi answered that question with a kiss, which was the best answer he could've given. "Of course I do, silly," Shuichi said, ruffling Kokichi's hair.

Sunlight began to peek in through the curtains, signifying a new day. 

"C'mon we should get ready," Saihara murmured to his boyfriend.

"Noo... it's the weekend," Kokichi whined. He looked up at his beloved before wrapping his arms around the blue-haired boy's neck. "You need to cuddle with me longeeer."

Shuichi sighed and said, "Kokichi, you aren't regressed anymore. Don't you want to get dressed?" 

Kokichi pouted and puffed out his chest. 

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I've actually woken up."

Kokichi got up and changed into a black, woolly jumper, white shorts and stockings. He immediately snuggled back into his beloved's arms as they slept in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffffffffffffff I know this sucks but I kinda enjoyed writing it soooo... uh I can take requests too, if you have any requests, you know? I am gonna make this a series (hopefully) also I totally get it if you hate it :)


End file.
